


一份期中作业

by yiwuzhe



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sad, but they love each other - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuzhe/pseuds/yiwuzhe
Summary: “他与所爱之人去往了时间的彼端。”
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 3





	一份期中作业

**Author's Note:**

> 形式模仿自《关于食人族女性的参考书目注解摘录十则》  
> 但我只学到皮毛OTZ

> **发件人：** 莫尔塔·索洛尼<Mol-ttta@acdesch-ool.con>
> 
> **收件人：** 戴奇曼女士<MollyDeitchman-teacher@acdesch-ool.con>
> 
> **主题：** “如何阅读历史”选修课期中作业-莫尔塔·索洛尼
> 
> **附件：** 立体环境演示工程文件最终版.acrp(102M);人物关系探究论证-补充材料-修改版.dotx(506.12K)

戴奇曼女士，已按您的建议对演示逻辑进行了修改，同时补充了作业里一部分材料，所有文本出处和一些论文思路来源已经按要求单独摘录归档，请查收！

为避免文档损坏或无法下载，正文内容已粘贴在后面。

……安东尼·爱德华·斯塔克无疑是二十一世纪初“超级英雄黄金风潮”年代的代表人物，他已经被具象化为这一时代的符号。

在“烁灭”事件后，不夸张的说，地球上的每个人都成为“超级英雄”所为的既得利益者，因而在当时的时代背景下对斯塔克进行客观评述是不可能的，直到今天，我们终于能够跳出这一影响，以旁观者的视角来评价斯塔克其人。

他对一整个世代产生了不可估量的影响，而影响他人生轨迹的那些人也随着诸多文本档案的公开逐渐浮出水面。……尽管学界对此仍有细节上的争论，但普遍认为斯特兰奇在他人生第三阶段里仍占据举足轻重的一席之地。

**——《英雄与青铜》，格兰奇·帕格斯利，科米内克学术出版社，2151年1月**

2019年4月17日，纪念碑集群正式对公众开放。尽管出于管理上的考量，政府建议人们尽量不要在此处放置蜡烛或花朵等悼念用的物品，但最开始的几周时间中，整个纪念碑群所在的区域依旧彻夜燃起了星星点点的烛火。在纽约，整个社会仍处于犯罪高发的混乱期，生存都成为问题，但唯有纪念碑群所在的区域，在整个“烁灭”的五年中从未报告过任何一起恶性犯罪事件。

……除上述超级英雄外，钢铁侠托尼·斯塔克也曾造访过中央公园，管理员者称他在S区域的一块石碑前曾驻留许久，直到被人认出并在该地引起了小规模骚动才离去，但他并没有留下任何纪念物品，也没有在此后的任何公开场合提及此事。

**——《中央公园烁灭纪念碑群建立始末》，巴特·艾尔曼，赫尔曼松历史研究社，2030年3月**

“烁灭”之后，托尼曾有很长一段时间将自己封闭起来，没有人能获准进入他的实验室，我也不知道他在那段时间究竟做了些什么，但他终于走出来之后，他第一件事是拜访了斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇的住所。根据和他一起从宇宙返回的星云的说法，斯特兰奇也被“烁灭”波及，但他可能有些同伴还留在那儿。

……根据星期五的日程提醒，他曾多次拜访那个地方，每次只停留很短的时间。……在那个时间，已经没有人要求他继续履行英雄的责任，我认为他自己也并没有这样的打算，但他仍然继续研制着盔甲，仿佛在做着某些准备。

……直到结束之后，我才隐约将这两件事联系起来，但我们并没有去向任何一方求证过这一猜测，从结果来看，那已无关紧要。

**——《休止符——佩珀·波茨自传》，维吉尼亚·波茨，兰道尔出版集团，2039年3月**

长久以来，我们总愿意将感情与力量作为对立的两面进行讨论——或者就是那些因为感情才变得强大的陈词滥调，这一点在早期英雄年代尤甚，谈论英雄们具备感情需要仿佛就削弱了他们的形象、对他们是一种侮辱似的——他们必须坚不可摧，必须信念坚定。

……每个人都有倾诉的需要和对认同的渴求，他们也不例外，但却经常性的被公众忽视。

……这里有一点强力的佐证，“钢铁侠”托尼·斯塔克在烁灭事件结束后便隐退，此后他为数不多的公开采访均在几次科技/魔法的激烈对立期，他毫不吝惜地表达了自己对魔法力量超级英雄代表人物斯特兰奇的信任——后者并不是复仇者的一员，而斯塔克作为公众眼中科技精神的代表，为斯特兰奇出面对他本身来说并没有舆论上的优势，反而可能引火上身，但斯塔克依旧对此保持了坚定的立场，他出于理解与信任的陈述尤其精彩。但即使出自斯塔克集团以大胆著称的公关部门之手，这些采访成稿与其口头叙述内容依旧大相径庭。我们无法指责他们什么，因为当时的公众语境下，以感情为出发点的陈述往往缺乏力量。

**——《他们以为他们无须负责》，特莱诺娃·潘佩尔，扁平宇宙新书屋，2217年11月**

网络的出现并没有像预想那样将人类不分语言、肤色、文化地连接起来——那只是美好的愿景和幻想，并不亚于讲童话故事——而是将人们割裂的越来越远。算法的运行使公众的视野越来越狭窄，人们对持相反态度群体的倾听意向在二十一世纪早期下降到了最低点。

……“内战”事件加速了网络社会的割裂，进而投射到了现实当中，令人不禁在想，如果没有“烁灭”，是否会发生一起由我们自己主导的由一半人杀死另一半人的战争。毕竟，即使是“烁灭”也没有止息索科维亚协议的内核，它只是换了一层皮囊，这一次的对象不再针对所有超级英雄，而是针对其中魔法力量的使用者，……来自外域“神”的力量或许还仅仅使人略微不安、“猩红女巫”也可以得到管束，那么至尊法师为首的“神秘艺术”使用者对魔法更为广泛的应用则激起了前所未有强烈的激烈情绪，尽管他们使用的力量的全貌始终未曾在公众面前显现过，但仅是皮毛便足以令人感受到科技根基被打破的恐慌。在那一时期的社群网络倾向统计中，“剿猎女巫”“魔法=不公平”等话题的讨论热区始终维持在γκ6-8左右。

……而当“钢铁侠”斯塔克在这场危机中站在魔法力量使用者斯特兰奇一方时，这场争论并未止息——那些一直以来生活在科技年代的人们感到了更为强烈的背叛。尽管在“烁灭”后退出了公众视线，他仍然是科技精神的领航者和标志，所有人都在发出疑问，斯塔克的选择是因为什么？而斯特兰奇究竟做过什么？

**——《网络·群岛·候鸟》，舍费尔·萨多，赛切克大学出版社，2040年7月**

是的，这不一样，神秘客是玩弄公众的骗子，猩红女巫的力量非其自愿取得，索尔或洛基的魔法来自外星——而“至尊法师”的魔法与上述所有都完全不同，他所起到的作用远比我们想象的要更为重要。

……“烁灭”后的斯塔克尽管退出了超级英雄这一职业，但并没有停止开发新的盔甲，根据一份斯塔克工业提供的辅助材料供给清单，他的盔甲在那五年间更新了至少数十套型号，甚至与他作为超级英雄活跃时的更新速率相当。除非他 **事先** 就得知，他们必须通过战斗才能再度挽回一切，否则很难想象在那一情形下，他是抱着怎样的心态坚持开发战斗用型号盔甲的。

……通过对上述复仇者公开资料的分析，不难看出战斗历程部分被人为抹去了诸多细节，人们只知道斯特兰奇参与了烁灭事件，但他在其中所起到的作用被压缩到了极其微小的部分。这并不合常理，但复仇者们对此语焉不详讳莫如深。……时间，只有时间，是科技场景下人类的盲点，但对于魔法来说，或许他们早就通过操作时间的目的进行更为广泛的应用。

……我们有理由相信，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇在“烁灭”事件中扮演了比公众所知更加重要的角色。这也是所有揭秘复仇者挽回这起事件中始终缺失的一环。这样一来，即使他在“内战”事件中并未出现、但依然能得到斯塔克如此的信任也就不足为奇了。

**——《世界上真有魔法吗？》，堀木多惠子（著），纳特·奥格尔韦（译），远航船印书馆，2046年4月**

……斯塔克集团已向伦敦、纽约、香港三所城市中的同类建筑提交了保护申请，并承诺在未来将持续提供保护、修缮等费用。

据悉，斯塔克集团正在与加德满都境内最大的该类建筑群负责人进行沟通。这一举措将有助于唤起人们对古建筑文化的关注，促进相关学术研究机构的发展。

**——斯塔克集团官方网站新闻通稿历史存档，伊丝特独立数字档案馆，2036年5月29日**

每次我同意接受采访、有人来采访我，你们都会问到这个问题，莉莎，哦，你的名字是米兰达，那么，米兰达女士，我不能信任他吗？我信任一个会魔法的人是什么罪大恶极的事吗？哦，我知道，你要旧事重提，你们每个人都要翻出来我过去对旺达的态度和矛盾——那时我的公关部门根本不值得那么多工资——不，斯蒂芬不一样。不，这个问题我不能替他回答，他自己可能永远不回答，也不会有任何一个记者、政府官员，乃至弗瑞的那些神出鬼没的特工能够抓住他，但我不会替他说——你只要知道这个人做过的事值得我为他说这些话就够了……我说这些可能对他的处境什么作用都没有？那影响我想要说这些话吗？

**——安东尼·爱德华·斯塔克采访录音，伊丝特独立数字档案馆，2030年8月14日，于2211年7月首次公开**

“钢铁侠”托尼·斯塔克在退出超级英雄行列直至其去世为止的晚期生活中，多次表达出了对“至尊法师”斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇的信任，与他相比，斯特兰奇尽管是“魔法旋涡”时期的争议焦点人物，但其本身表达观点或在媒体前露面的次数屈指可数。

……与上述斯特兰奇早年从医时的经历不同，人们对他在车祸后发生的一切都知之甚少，“法师”是本不该被公众所知的群体，但他的沉默与回避也激化了人们对魔法的反感态度。对比斯塔克所给予的信任，斯特兰奇所回报的答复至少在外界看来不平衡到了难以使人信服的程度，而斯塔克的隐退也很难让人在超级英雄的事务中推测他们的关系。

……斯塔克的葬礼并没有公开举行，尽管有不愿透露姓名的知情者称斯特兰奇有斯塔克单独给予的影像留言，然而口说无凭。

斯特兰奇在斯塔克去世后便消失于公众的视野中，截至本书刊发为止未曾出席任何公开活动，其负责率领的法师群体也逐渐销声匿迹，魔法对科技世界造成的震荡就此落下帷幕。

**——《手握历史的数据片》，里亚尔·柯蒂斯，远航船印书馆，2050年3月**

“机械神明”是一度盛行于美国的“后世纪宗教”之一，该教会总部位于旧新泽西州，信奉“人工智能主宰一切”等教义，于2103年在美国华盛顿州创立，并在其后数年中得到发展，2131年“布里海特过载事件”后宣称对此负责，被政府定性为恐怖组织后转入地下活动，有证据表明，至少11起恐怖袭击事件与其有关。（可见附录B）

……与诸多在这一时期兴起的“后世纪宗教”有显著区别，该宗教组织将活跃于二十一世纪初期的超级英雄“钢铁侠”安东尼·爱德华·斯塔克设立为崇拜偶像，并宣称继承了斯塔克对科技精神追求的遗志，有证据表明，该组织投入了大量资源用于收集散落于民间收藏家手中的钢铁侠盔甲零件。

……2131年11月2日，“机械神明”总部遭遇袭击，现场无人员伤亡，但所有教会成员均被解除了战斗能力。据事后调查，战斗持续了约21分钟，袭击者仅有1人，根据目击者的描述，其装束特征及战斗手法均与“至尊法师”斯特兰奇极为相似，如目击属实，则其年龄将高达183岁。所有教会成员在审讯时均表示对此次袭击的记忆十分模糊，无法给出任何准确证言。

“机械神明”教会覆灭于2131年12月6日，仅剩的几名成员干部在之后3个月内陆续被抓捕归案。位于纽约市的斯塔克纪念馆收到了匿名人士捐赠的钢铁侠盔甲零件等物品，已被证实均来自“机械神明”教会总部。

**——《三十年异端史》，尼贝尔·尤拉，科米内克学术出版社，2158年4月**

……基于天灾造成的地貌改变等一系列不可抗力，政府最终决定在2208年将纽约公墓群集体搬迁。……骨殖埋葬于此的斯塔克并无直系后人，他指定的几名继承人的其中之一继承了斯塔克集团和斯塔克的姓氏，这名继承者的后人拿出了斯塔克去世前留下的遗嘱，并证实该遗嘱仍具备法律效力。

……9月3日，遵照斯塔克的遗愿，工作人员将墓穴中陪同下葬的反应堆送至████████号处，该处地址后被证明曾是“至尊法师”斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇最后曾被标明的居所。当时该处建筑已无人居住，但依照斯塔克遗愿的指示放置于门廊的反应堆在次日消失，防盗摄影机并未拍摄到有任何人接近它的迹象，也并没有拍摄到消失是如何发生的。

……补记：“外域世界”组织与地球展开多方位合作后，通过对方的历史文本证实，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇的肉体已于2207一次现实维度保卫战斗中消逝，其灵魂留驻于灵魂维度一段时间交接其工作给继任者，并最终于次年9月3日消失。他的纪念碑位于法师学院卡玛泰姬X2居住区内，墓志铭为：“他与所爱之人去往了时间的彼端。”

**——《星星从宇宙遥望地球》，埃尔斯顿·G·加拉特，扁平宇宙新书屋，2234年8月**

> **发件人：** 戴奇曼女士<MollyDeitchman-teacher@acdesch-ool.con>
> 
> **收件人：** 莫尔塔·索洛尼<Mol-ttta@acdesch-ool.con>
> 
> **主题：** 回复：“如何阅读历史”选修课期中作业-莫尔塔·索洛尼

补充材料已经收到。

像上一封邮件里说的一样，我在这门课上通常不推荐学生选择超级英雄作为研究题材，但无疑你的作业已经完成的相当优秀。

托尼·斯塔克与斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇的关系随着2238年一份遗落文件的公开已经被盖棺定论——而通过回溯这一时间点之前人们对他们的看法，你也注意到了所有的真相其实早已被发现，同样的，你也有可能在回溯中感到困惑进而质疑这一结论。人们习惯于接纳信息，但信息是否真的犹如他们所知的那样坚不可摧？只有在抛开固有的立场时你才能进行相对客观的分析，无论你的结论是否与其相符，这都是我们这门课上要学的东西，很高兴看到你关注了这一点，叙述和论证的过程相当出色。

美中不足的是选取的参考书目立场指向较为单一，且部分书目的严谨性有待商榷（但这是兴趣课我不会要求太严格），另外你的演示中引述了大量内战和烁灭相关的材料，如果想要更为全面的了解这一事件和关键人物在其中扮演的角色，应该更加扩展你的阅读面——不过介于这确实非常复杂，对于我们这门课的要求来说，这只是微小的瑕疵了。

下学年林教授会开设一门研究内战的课程，如果你有兴趣不要错过它。

正式的评语和打分我会在课程系统里填写。

P.S.市立档案馆珍本区需要有研究为目的的许可才能登入阅览，我已经给你的申请加上电子签章了，如果登入还有问题可以去找技术处理部。

下周二课上见。


End file.
